<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’d free up my schedule for you by Verysmolnerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102441">I’d free up my schedule for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verysmolnerd/pseuds/Verysmolnerd'>Verysmolnerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verysmolnerd/pseuds/Verysmolnerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n works alongside Kathi lee with Diantha’s exhibition match. When y/n is assisting diantha, they meet professor sycamore</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’d free up my schedule for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright that’s the final pictures we need! You are all dismissed!”</p><p>You’re one of diantha’s assistants, which is crazy considering how much your co-worker-kathi lee- handles it</p><p>Kathi ended up pulling all nighters frequently due to the amount of things are packed in diantha’s schedule. She’s only one woman after all</p><p>Well, that’s where you come in. You now handle all of diantha’s champion duties’ side of her spectrum and kathi handles the movies</p><p>The one thing you poly with kathi is the photo shoots and interviews for diantha. Interviews can vary on her multiple occupations </p><p>Today you had spent the whole day shooting for a magazine; It was called, Top Ten Hottest Single Men and Women in Kalos!! </p><p>You were handed a early bird copy because diantha didn’t want hers. You didn’t blame her </p><p>Who ever had time for love when you work 24/7 in the industry!</p><p>You also peeked in the magazine just to peak your curiosity, you went through the women’s section first.</p><p>#1 diantha<br/>
#2 malvala<br/>
#3 valrarie</p><p>After that you didn’t recognize any of the names, though they all do look stunning. It’s also no surprise that diantha got number one.</p><p>The men’s pages were a little something else, you were even shocked a professor even got in there </p><p>Sighing, you put the magazine in your messenger bag and went to the hotel across the street.</p><p> Tomorrow you could sleep in a little, diantha decided you were going to have a small break before she has her exhibition match </p><p>You changed into your night attire and went to sleep<br/>
~~~</p><p>You woke up feeling completely refreshed, thankful you didn’t have to down another pot of coffee because of your nightmare of a sleeping schedule </p><p>You didn’t have much time to do anything on your own since you slept in that late </p><p>You walked to the stadium which is already jammed packed and full of pushing people </p><p>You hastily showed the security guard your ID and they led you to diantha’s dressing room </p><p>Upon entering the room diantha and kathi let out a sigh of relief </p><p>“That was the best sleep I’ve had in a long time” you sat down in a chair next to diantha,”what do you need me to do?” </p><p>After finishing putting on the rest of her makeup diantha spoke,” I just need to speak to you in the other room, it’s something important” </p><p>You nodded and she led you to the neighboring room </p><p>To your utter suprise, a few people had came in </p><p>Mostly trainers, but there is a man you recognized</p><p>“Diantha!” A girl with long, light brown hair squealed </p><p>“May I have a battle” a kid with spiky black hair and a pikachu on his shoulder pushed past you </p><p>The rest of the kids bursted out into question and request for an autograph </p><p>That’s enough!</p><p>“I’m sorry kids, but diantha has an important exhibition match in a few minutes” you stepped in, do these kids have no manners?!</p><p>The kids looked deflated after you had said that, the boy’s pikachu let out a soft coo and began to try to lift the kids’ spirits </p><p>The man then calmly approached diantha,” it’s nice to see you again”</p><p>His accent is so smooth, anyone would fall for him.... wait</p><p>That’s why you recognized him!</p><p>He is the guy in the magazine! He’s the professor! </p><p>“Do you have an answer for what we have spoken about last time?” </p><p>Diantha shook her head,” I do, but I feel like it would affect my bond with gardevoir, so I must decline” </p><p>The professor stepped closer,”well, next time you head over to lumiose maybe we can talk”</p><p>Diantha began to look uncomfortable</p><p>Oh this is NOT happening!</p><p>“I’m sorry sir, but diantha is pretty busy. Her schedule is full and doesn’t involve lumiose any time to soon” you stepped in front of diantha protectively </p><p>The professor chuckled and leaned in close; inches apart from your face,” you are as cute as you are determined”</p><p>He began to pucker his lips and that’s where you cross the line </p><p>You grabbed his cheek and slapped him hard causing him to stumble back and rub his cheek </p><p>“We can still have this talk over dinner~” he winked at you</p><p>Dammit! food, your only weakness!</p><p>You folded your arms,”only if you pay” </p><p>That caused him to chuckle,”I’ll see you tonight then”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and checked your watch, immediately you gasped,”Diantha your battle is in ten minutes! You need to get in the waiting room ASAP!”</p><p>Diantha laughed as you began to push her out of the room, ” your timing always makes me laugh, Y/N” </p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>Y/n, what a lovely name</p><p>You are strong and asserted your dominance within the little bit of time you were there </p><p>After that whole commotion and trying to find myself and my pupils seats in the stadium, I am displeased that diantha defeated the challenger without mega evolution </p><p>My anger kept fading away when I would just think about you and your determined look</p><p>Out of all the other people I have been with, you made my heart burst<br/>
——————————————————————</p><p>After diantha defeated the challenger, you hastily went back to her dressing room and got her and Kathi out of proximity from the stadium </p><p>Diantha had told you she wanted to wander the small city in disguise, you had agreed and told her to be safe</p><p>She gave you the rest of the day off, so you decided to go shopping </p><p>You had just went to buy your partner some poképuffs when you could smell the strong scent of cologne </p><p>“We meet again~” the professor snaked and arm around you </p><p>“So we have” you rolled your eyes, you’re not going to lose the battle of dominance</p><p>“About the dinner-“</p><p>“I’ve never been here, so you pick the restaurant”</p><p>The professor led you to one of the many restaurants in the city </p><p>“I never really gave you my name did I?” </p><p>You shook your head</p><p>“My name is Augustine, I’m also kalo’s professor” </p><p>You hummed as he held the door open to the restaurant </p><p> “Bonjour table for two?” Augustine addressed the waiter there </p><p>“Oui, please follow me this way”</p><p>The waiter led you to the terrace and you sat down and you swore you could of heard Augustine say something to the waiter and slip them something </p><p>“So-“ Augustine put the menu off to the side,”how long have you’ve been working under Diantha” </p><p>“That’s a difficult question. I had assisted her with some small things because I didn’t want Kathi to pass out from exhaustion.” Augustine nodded after you had spoke,but that wasn’t enough for him</p><p>You continued,”I’ve only officially worked with her for almost a month now”</p><p>That surprised him, you could tell from how quick his eyebrows lifted </p><p>You were so experienced so it seemed like you knew everything, but just a month?! You should be running a company and not work under her! </p><p>“Augustine? Are you alright?” You tapped his hand on the table, which caused him to flinch and snap out of whatever stupor he was in</p><p>“Oui, sorry that I have worried you” </p><p>“So, about you” you propped your hands on the table, “why were you here for Diantha?”</p><p>“My main study is mega evolution, I wanted to study diantha’s bond with her guardivior by analyzing her keystone” </p><p>“Hmm, she is a very busy woman” you began to think about your bond with your partner,”maybe I can help?”</p><p>“Oui,I would most appreciate it” </p><p>The waiter returned to the table,” what would the both of you like”</p><p>“We’ll, share my special” Augustine answered </p><p>The waiter nodded and darted off </p><p>“Do you have a partner?” </p><p>“I have my garchomp, her name is gabby” he sighed,” you ma cher?”</p><p>“A gallade, I named him romeó” you smiled a little bit,” he is close to Diantha’s gardivoir” </p><p>Augustine let out a awe and blushed a little bit while he looked at you </p><p>The silence became too awkward to the point the waiter brought the ‘special’ in</p><p>It is a tray of many kinds of deserts, you felt sick just looking at them</p><p>Augustine took a galette and began to eat and hand a poképuff to you </p><p>You were about two bites in, but the sugar is making your stomach queasy </p><p>Alas, you were saved by a phone call.</p><p>“Y/n?!” You recognized it to be diantha’s immediately</p><p>“What is it?” You were starting to worry she sounded urgent </p><p>“I accepted ash to a battle-“ she explained where it was in a tangent</p><p>“See you there!” She hung up </p><p>You groaned and buried your face in your hands </p><p>Why did she accept a battle?!</p><p>Who the hell is ash?! </p><p>“Ma cher? What’s wrong?” Augustine stood up and leaned over the table </p><p>“A kid named ash is going to battle diantha, she expects me to be there” </p><p>“Well then” he gestured for the waiter and put all the extra food in a box and paid for the meal </p><p>Then the both of you exited the restaurant and made haste to the location diantha spoke about </p><p>You got to the area and screamed internally</p><p>They were the same kids as before!</p><p>“Y/n!” Diantha quickly dashed over to you </p><p>“Why?!” </p><p>“They shared cake with me!” Diantha defended herself while you let out a groan </p><p>Food, like you, is Diantha’s weakness too</p><p>“Just get it over with” you shooed her away </p><p>She nodded and sent out her gardevior </p><p>The kid you assumed is ash called for his pikachu </p><p>The battle began</p><p>Pikachu started out strong, but you knew all trainers ended the same </p><p>Their Pokémon would get tired and lose to gardevior </p><p>Then a meowth hot air balloon captured gardevior and began to fly away</p><p>Without thinking twice you took after it </p><p>“Y/n!” The professor and Diantha looked at you; shocked that you had reacted so fast</p><p>You also felt your gallade come out of his pokeball </p><p>You then heard everyone else take off </p><p>You also heard the professor talk to Diantha about her bond with gardevior</p><p>Eventually the balloon came to a stop and the people in the balloon began to insult your for following them </p><p>You mostly ignored them,”well I’m sorrrrrry, but you cannot just steal another persons’ Pokémon” </p><p>You stances up,”romeó attack the machine holding gardevior with physco cut!”</p><p>Gallade began to stance up as well and you felt a strange feeling erupt in your chest </p><p>Gallade looked back at you</p><p>“You can feel it too, can you” you felt at one with your partner,” then let’s embrace it!”</p><p>Then a light appeared in gallade and surround it</p><p>Then..... he mega evolved</p><p>You could hear the rest of the group finally show up and you could hear everyone gasp </p><p>“Romeó, use physco cut!” </p><p>Gallade charged at the hot air balloon with speed and striked it with precision and speed, freeing gardevior</p><p>Then Diantha mega evolved her gardevior with her key stone and mega stone and also began to attack the hot air balloon </p><p>“Romeó use physco cut one more time!”</p><p>“Gardevior use shadow ball!”</p><p>Both attacks hit the balloon sending it flying along with the group of villains in it </p><p>Then the group erupted in cheers and Augustine rushed over to you and Diantha with a camera in hand </p><p>You turned around and were immediately overwhelmed by the kids and the flurry of questions coming from Augustine </p><p>You tried to step away, but were immediately thrown back into the oncoming chaos </p><p>You felt very nauseous and your vision began to fade in and out</p><p>You gasped and collapsed to the ground your gallade doing the same </p><p>You slowly began to lose conscientious as Augustine picked you up and carried you bridal style </p><p>                                 ~~~</p><p>Though the date didn’t last as long as I liked, I am glad I spent it with you </p><p>You didn’t hesitate to help Diantha’s gardevior when it was captured </p><p>Your bond with your partner is quite strong, but I never expected you to Mega evolve romeó without a stone </p><p>In fact I’ve never seen it done within my research </p><p>It had also been your first time too, you have collapsed and fell asleep </p><p>You are beautiful as I carry you in my arms, we get closer to the hospital with each hasted step<br/>
~~~</p><p>With a deep inhale, you opened your eyes</p><p>“Guys ,Y/N is awake!” The young blonde girl skipped over to you</p><p>That caused the rest of the group to crowd your hospital bed </p><p>You were immediately bombarded with questions</p><p>“How did you do that?!”</p><p>“Why didn’t you show us your partner?”</p><p>“Can I have a battle?”</p><p>You began to hyperventilate, Augustine noticed this and began to wave everyone off </p><p>“Y/n just woke up, I think we should give them some room.” </p><p>The kids all nodded and darted out of the room; leaving Augustine alone with you</p><p>“That was marvelous, what you did with your partner” he neared the edge of the bed</p><p>“Thank you, I really don’t know what I did” you paused to catch your breath,”I have no memory after our date”</p><p>Augustine nods and pulls out a tablet and sets up a few things before showing it to you</p><p>You watched the video and were shocked</p><p>Was that really you?!</p><p>“I would really like to work with you on your bond with Romeó” </p><p>“Of course, I would free my schedule up for you” his charm had taken full affect on you </p><p>“Really! - I mean, of course mon am-“</p><p>“Mon amour correct? I like you too” you neared his face </p><p>Before the either of you could react, your phone rang</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Y/N, this is diantha” </p><p>“Oh, when do you need me?”</p><p>There was giggling in the other end of the line</p><p>“Don’t worry about that! You need to recover!”</p><p>“Oh-“</p><p>“The thing that I wanted to talk about with you alone at the stadium, was about when were you going to find someone!”</p><p>“Uh-“</p><p>“Enjoy your three weeks with Augustine! dealing with mega evolution is no easy feat” </p><p>“Well thank-“</p><p>Diantha hung up, which caused Augustine to laugh</p><p>“Well then” you breathed earring a soft chuckle from Augustine </p><p>“We have work to do~” he kissed your cheek</p><p>“After I get out of this bed of course”</p><p>“Oui, let’s enjoy this free time together every step of the way”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Saw the episode in Pokémon XY and it went downhill from there</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>